What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: When life throws trouble in your planned path it can make you rethink your future. Another HM what do you expect


**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

A/N

So I have decided to take another crack at writing.

I now have a lot of free time on my hands considering my best friend of 7 years just moved across the country.

So writing is my new outlet for a little while, I don't exactly know where I am going with this story but I will do my best to make it work !

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Wherever the road may lead.

I was so swept up in the calmness of the little town, Hannibal Missouri. I hadn't noticed the cab pulling into the long gravely drive way.

Civilian life was quite different than the militant life I was accustomed to, it was more disorderly and adventurous.

I wasn't to crazy about leaving the army at first, but now I know I made the right choice and for once my life is on the path I wanted it to go.

I snapped out of my trance when an all to familiar figure was knocking on the window of the car.

I looked to my right to see that glowing smile on the fairly aged man's face.

I was overjoyed at seeing him, I flung open the door and leaped at the man and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"colonel potter!" I screeched with excitement,"It's so great to see you"

" you to Margaret" he cleared his throat " would you mind loosening that grip of yours a little" he said politely.

"oops, sorry colonel" she let the man go and gave him a moment to fix himself.

"why don't we carry those oversized bags of yours into the house, then I will give you a tour of the old homestead." he said gesturing towards the open trunk of the vehicle, the cab driver carefully managed to put the suitcases on the ground.

"certainly colonel" she started making her way over to the suitcases.

"Uh Margaret" she whirled around at the mention of her name " before we go any further, I would like you to know it's Sherman"

She smiled her understanding and turned around and payed the driver the 13.30 $ she owed him and picked up the lighter two of her five bags, leaving the heavier ones for the ex colonel.

Once inside the very warm and cozy house, she settled herself into one of the love seats beside the colonel and sipped her scotch.

"so Sherman how are you, how is retirement treating you ?" she asked curiously.

"oh just dandy Margaret, I feel wonderful now. How are you my dear, how is civilian life for you ?"

"That's great" she smiled happily knowing Sherman was doing fine " Quite honestly, it's different. It's alright, but different."

"Well you have only officially been a civilian for a week now, it will take some time getting used to."

"true, anyways I would like to thank you again Sherman for letting me stay here until I got my life back on track" She stared down into her now empty glass.

"It's not a problem Margaret, anything for a friend" He smiled showing the sincerity in his words. "oh and before I forget, it seems pierce is already planning a get together. He has invited everybody down to his home for the Christmas holidays. He said he understood if nobody was up for going considering it's everybody's first Christmas back stateside. I told him it wasn't a problem for Mildred and I and that I would pass the message along to you"

"...Oh, well that sounds nice." she said staring off into space, her heart rate was beginning to speed up just thinking about being with Hawkeye in his home.

"Would you join us out there, it's alright if you would rather spend your first Christmas home with your family" he saw the hurting look on her face, and decided to drop the subject if she didn't feel like talking.

"No it's okay, I would enjoy spending my time there rather than with my family" The memories of the past 7 weeks came flooding back.

She remember the shocked look on her fathers face when he found the official discharge letter in the mail.

_(flashback)_

"_Margaret, what is this?!" her father demanded to know, as he threw the opened letter onto the kitchen table where Margaret was sitting having her morning coffee._

_She sat her mug down and picked up the envelope, "it appears to be a letter" she tried brightening the mood to loosen the tension in the room._

"_don't get smart with me Margaret, what the hell is this!"_

"_it's the approval to my resigning of my commission to the united states army"_

"_Margaret how could you! Do you know the embarrassment this will get me, do you realize the horrible thing you have done this families name!"_

"_oh of course dad this is all about you!" she stood up quite fierce, and turned to face her father. She stared him down with the anger in her eyes as she spoke "For once I am going to take charge of my life and live it the way I want to, I have had enough of having to please you! No matter what I did it was wrong, well I am tired of it! I only joined the army to make you happy, but not anymore! I have decided regain control of my life and do what I want. I plan to settle down somewhere where I choose and make myself happy! "_

"_This is about that pierce guy isn't it!" now that struck a nerve, Margaret raised her voice even louder,_

" _that is absolutely none of your business!" _

"_fine than! If that is how it is going to be than you can just leave, I do not want this disgrace in my home. I expect you to be gone by midnight!"_

_Margaret was now fuming, she didn't speak she just stormed away from her father and to her room down the hall._

_She threw everything into 5 large suitcases and left immediately without a departing word with her father._

_She set herself up in a hotel with the last of her money and booked herself a flight to Missouri, hoping the colonel would understand and give her a refuge for a while. _

_And that is where she is now on Friday September 17th_

end flashback

"Margaret, why don't you go make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Give you some time to settle in" the colonel was worried for his somewhat "daughter"

"Uh sure, thank you." she stood up and set her glass down on the table in front of her. She tentatively made her way up the stair case.

She woke the next morning from a restless sleep, she was nervous about the job interview she had that day at Hannibal general hospital.

She slowly got ready that morning, trying to be ready to leave at 10:00 am.

At 9:15 that morning she sauntered down the stairs and to the kitchen. She seated herself in the far chair across from Sherman.

"good morning Margaret, how did you sleep?"

"oh, fine, slept like a rock" she lied. She was up half the night thinking about that get together at the pierce home in 2 months.

"good, you want some eggs and bacon" she took one sniff, and that sent her flying to the bathroom. Her stomach wretched with in sickness.

She cleaned herself up and made her way back to the kitchen.

She seated herself back down looking away from the colonel.

"Are you feeling alright Margaret ?"he was now really concerned.

"yeah, just stress and lack of sleep" she caught herself too late, thankfully Sherman didn't say anything else.

She forced down some try toast and bacon, before heading out with the Mildred that morning for her interview.

Mildred dropped her off at the doors of the hospital before heading off to go do some shopping.

She checked herself at the door, and took a deep breath before walking in with her head held high and a smile plastered on her face.

She made her way over to the reception " Hi I am Margaret Houlihan, I am here for the job interview for head surgical nurse"

The young, perky girl looked up and slid her glasses off her face. "oh your Houlihan huh. Dr. Samson will be down in a moment, have a seat over there." she pointed to a corner by the elevators with her pen the looked back down occupied.

She seated herself nervously. As soon as she sat down she was greeted by a young handsome Doctor, he introduced himself as charlie Samson.

"Well should we get started" Margaret said, she just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Get what started ? The interview? Oh no Mrs. Houlihan you have the job most definitely"

"Uh it's just miss, and how exactly did I magically manage that ? " she asked lightly, feeling better knowing she already had the job.

Dr. Samson laughed "Let me explain as we make our way to your new office" he started walking back down the hall and she followed in hot pursuit.

" You see Ms. Houlihan, the chief surgeon here said that he used to serve with you in the army, he said and I quote that you were the best nurse he ever scrubbed with."

"did he now?" Margaret was now more confused than ever.

"yes ma'am, speaking of which here he comes now" Margaret spun around as Dr. Samson spoke " ah Doctor may I present Ma..." he was cut off by the doctor who made his way over to Margaret to shake her hand.

"Oh my Margaret, how good it is to see you again!" her heart jumped at his voice, oh no, she thought. Why him?

A/N new updates in a week or two R&R


End file.
